Kai Szasazu
Kai Szasazu 'is one of the main characters of the anime, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the tritagonist and the arch-rival of Yugi Typhoon, the former leader of the Dragon Riders, and is now the team captain of the Spirit Chi Warriors. Originally the arch-enemy of the main protagonist, Kai was very antagonistic towards Yugi, before he reformed himself. Kai grew up alone and was forced to learn everything he knows from scratch on his own. Kai had grown a rational fear and hatred for his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu, as he was living in his shadow, always used as a pawn to his grandfather's schemes. As the series goes by, Kai begins to mellow out, becoming more of a silent yet observant fighter, who still retains his arrogance and cold-hearted nature. Kai's sheer determination and motivation to overcome his own darkness and destroy what his grandfather represents is deep-deep routed to his past, as well as his inner solitude and confinement. Kai's creation was good for the story as it helped develop his character through the interactions and influence of others. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I'm invincible! Nobody can defeat me!" |} Personality Cold, cool, and calculative, Kai is constantly shown throughout the series to be generally apathetic towards people. In addition, he is also cold-hearted, and extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents to better enforce his ego. Kai's arrogance along with his quiet yet cold nature is perhaps is most defining traits as he is shown to be like this throughout the entire series. As an antagonist, Kai was heartless, not caring for anybody, and even showing hardly any interest in his teammates. However, that was revealed to be false as he hides his true feelings for his comrades. When he joined the Spirit Chi Warriors, he had grown to hate each one of them, especially Yugi. He would antagonize them anyway he could, as well as put their spirits down and preferred to train alone. Kai is also shown to be extremely unbiased when it comes to his opponents. He is displayed as a guy who spares nobody as he didn't hesitate to kill any males or females, despite their ages. Although it is subtle, Kai's change happens where he begins to realize the importance of a team, finally beginning to cherish the ones that he have come to know for so long. Usually calm, Kai prefers to isolate himself from others, displaying a quite preserve attitude and state of mind. Mentally, he is one of the strongest characters in the series, shown as when he resisted the corruption his grandfather placed into his mind. Kai's rather brutal, collected, and cold-hearted personality was created from the harsh treatment and environment he was forced to endure from living with his grandfather. Although these traits of Kai's lessens over time, the core of his personality still remains, signifying that the nightmare and fear of being trapped under his grandfather's rule and used as a pawn for his ambition had been scarred into his personality for good; being the reminder to Kai of the horrible childhood he grew up in. Appearance Background Information Synopsis Relationships Battle Record ''Spirit Chi Warriors: Final Destination'' List of Techniques Used Creation and Conception Kai was originally created as a starter villain to the series. He was meant to have the role of the secondary antagonist during the Dragon Riders arc, with his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu taking over during the second half of the arc to exact his revenge. However, the creator, Niko, changed his mind, believing Kai to have been useful as well as popular, perfect for a major role in the storyline. He then instead kept Kai, turning him into the main antagonist of the first arc, and from then on out, using Kai as the arch-rival/arch-enemy of series protagonist, Yugi Typhoon. Niko's reasonings for keeping Kai were because he felt that Kai's story had much bigger potential than he was letting on, and that he wanted to expand on that storyline as best as he could, feeling that he had a strong enough character build up to stay in the story. Trivia *Although Ra is The Nameless Pharaoh/Yugi Typhoon's personal nemesis, Kai was Light's original arch-enemy. **Kai's arch-enemy is his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu. *Kai was originally supposed to be only a one-time villain for the first season. The creator however felt that he was better suited to expand his story. *Kai trains the hardest among all the characters throughout the entire series **He however didn't train at all when he had the Sulfras Torrent Seal, due to him believing himself to be unbeatable. *Kai has had a total of 59 canon fights throughout the series. *As the anti-hero, Kai tends to act arrogantly, choosing to either finish his opponents quickly (i.e. Doorian, Bauraki, & Zanisa), or toy with his enemies to test a newfound power that he has acquired (i.e. Skeletor). *Kai has the highest kill count among all of the main characters. having killed a total of roughly around 42 characters in the series. This includes the several Rare Hunters in season 1, which were about 20 of them. *Although Kai is an expert swordsman, he chooses not to, preferring to make contact with his enemies. **He was trained to be a swordsman at a very young age. *Kai is one of the two strongest unfused characters in the series, being equivalent in strength to his rival, Yugi. *Although never particularly stated, Kai's family is extremely wealthy. **This however was mentioned by Saharu in the final arc, during on the last day of the three day break from the tournament. *Despite it being impossible to utilize more than one element unless given the ability or born with it, Kai had trained hard enough where he was able to incorporate ice, wind and lightning into his moveset. **This further shows that Kai trains the hardest. *Despite being over 4x weaker than Light, Kai's motivation and determination to defeat his rival is what allows him to fight him on almost equal levels. *Kai has the least amount of lines among the original five members of the Spirit Chi Warriors. *Kai is the oldest member of the original Chi Warriors. **He is also the tallest member of the original Chi Warriors. *Up until the Baba Yaga arc, Kai had to make physical contact with water in some form or way to use it. **He explains during the Dragon Riders arc that he carries a limited water supply in his scarf, that's why part of it is blue. He also mentioned that he can replenish the supply by having either him or the scarf make physical contact with water. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Antagonist Category:Water Type Category:Dragon Riders Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Dragon Lords Category:Major Antagonist